¡Atrapemos a Santa Datte-Bassa!
by MFFNH
Summary: Al parecer para esta navidad los miembros de la familia Uzumaki tienen distintos planes para la noche. Estefic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo FanfictionNaruHina.Y es especialmente para Rosa Gloria Chan Chan.


**Autor: **Arely Aaquary

**Resumen:**

_Al parecer para esta navidad los miembros de la familia Uzumaki tienen distintos planes para la noche. Estefic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo FanfictionNaruHina.Y es especialmente para _**Rosa Gloria Chan Chan**.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de OoC, mala ortografía y lime pero muy leve

**Personajes:**Naruto, Hinata, Bolt y Himawari

**Género: **Romance/Humor

Este fic está dedicado a **Rosa Gloria Chan Chan**. Es mi primera vez escribiendo así que espero que te guste y si te haga reír aun que sea un poquito, no soy muy buena con esto del humor, pero he hecho mi mejor intento jeje, XD. Felices Fiestas

**¡Atrapemos a Santa Datte-Bassa!**

-Y tu hermanito ¿Que le pedirás a Santa Claus para navidad?

Bolt al escuchar la cuestión de Himawari la miro y contemplo su carita llena de curiosidad y expectativa por escuchar su respuesta.

-Todavía no lo se- soltó sin mas ante la mirada de asombro y preocupación de su hermanita.

-Pero hermanito, mañana es navidad y si no le escribes a Santa puede que no te traiga un regalo- expreso la pequeña con inquietud.

Bolt manifestó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su hermanita menor, se sentía angustiada por el, siempre era así, en cada cosa con respecto a el siempre demostraba quererlo y procurarlo, ya que regularmente sus bromas y ocurrencias le acarreaban problemas y que decir de sus descuidos, aunque esta vez no fue un descuido el haber olvidado escribir una carta a Santa Claus, no, el hecho es que esta navidad le asalto una duda enorme con respecto a este personaje llamado "Santa Claus", como era posible que un tipo con semejante condición y aspecto podía infiltrarse en mas de cientos de casas, dejando regalos sin ser descubierto y todo ¿en una sola noche?, el ya era lo bastante grandecito y ese cuento de el trineo mágico jalado por renos y de entrar por la chimenea (que dicho sea de paso su casa ni chimenea tenia) no se lo creía, vamos que era mas creíble el hecho de que su papá y su tío Sasuke se habían besado según había dicho la tía Ino entre carcajadas mientras su padre gritaba que se callara y que eso había sido un accidente, bueno el no sabia bien ese asunto y era harina de otro costal como escuchaba decir a los adultos, el punto y la resolución final a la que llego era que el tal Santa debía ser una especie de ninja muy poderoso puesto que solo un jutsu de teletransportación especial podría permitir tal hazaña además de que para realizarlo millones de veces necesitaría una cantidad de chakra enorme.

Pero ese no era el problema, por decirlo así, si no que aun siendo un ninja con buenas intenciones como dejar obsequios, a el no le convencía del todo que un sujeto entrara a su casa en la noche sin permiso y se paseara por ella, no podía entender como sus padres permitían semejante libertad. Así que, como futuro gran ninja que iba a ser no podía aceptar algo así, pensó decírselo a sus padres pero como adultos no lo comprenderían de seguro se echarían a reír o le darían una advertencia para que no se metiera en problemas como siempre, " los adultos son problemáticos" escucho decir aShikadai una vez y le daba toda la razón, por lo que dejarlos fuera de esto era mucho mejor para lo que tenia planeado hacer.

-Si aun no has pensado en algo para pedirle a Santa yo te puedo ayudar hermanito- dijo la pequeña Himawari sonriente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-No creo que sea necesario- respondiódevolviéndole la sonrisa, pero en cuanto dijo esto el rostro de su hermanita se afligió. El lo soltó de una manera inconsciente por lo que no pensó que algo así la pondría triste.

- Pero, oye que te parece si me ayudas en otra cosa-le propuso para enmendar lo anterior dicho, además de que también podría necesitar ayuda para lo queplaneaba.

-Por supuesto que si hermanito-espeto alegre la pequeña, así era ella después de todo,siempre parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarlo y seguirlo sin preguntar o chistar, su hermana era muy buena yamable como su mamá.

-Bien, te contare de que se trata, pero es una misión muy importante y también secreta así que una ves que te la cuente no podrás decirle a nadie y no podrás echarte para atrás ¿Entendiste?- Hablo lo mas serio y firme posible, así como su padre lo hacia para exponerle algún asunto de suma importancia, o mas bien cuando recibía sus regaños, claro que sin exagerar y despotricar tanto como el lo hacia.

Himawari intento no reírse ante la actitud de su hermano, era como un intento muy cómico de papá enojado, su hermanito siempre era muy divertido.

-Si, entiendo-dijo también tratando de poner un rostro serio para que el viera que comprendía la importancia del asunto.

-La misión se llevara acabo mañana a media noche, nuestro objetivo es esperar y capturar a un individuo muy sospechoso que se infiltra en las casas aparentando bondad y buenas intenciones- anuncio tratando de imitar esta ves a unos policías que había visto en la tele.

Su hermana menor se hubiera desencajado de la risa por como lo había hecho, si no fuera por que en sus palabras el parecía estar refiriéndose a Santa, por lo que se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Te refieres Santa Claus?-dijo con asombro

-A ese mismo, sospecho que es un ninja con habilidades especiales, su jutsu de transportación me lo dice-expreso Bolt siguiendo con su imitación

Ahora si que no entendía, como era posible que su hermanito llegara a semejante idea, ¿Santa un ninja? , miles de preguntas se formaron en la cabecita de la pequeña Himawari pero solo formulo la que mas curiosidad le daba.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el una ves que lo atrapes hermanito?-menciono ya mas tranquila, después de todo así era su hermano mayor igual de inquieto y con ideas muy divertidas como papá.

Bolt sonrió con autosuficiencia y dijo-Hare que me revele su súper jutsu de teletransportación por supuesto-sonrió mas y continuo-y una ves que lo tenga me volveré inclusive mas fuerte que papáDatte-Bassa-

Himawari no pudo mas que corresponder con una sonrisa a la de su hermano ,se le veía tan feliz, y ella no deseaba arruinarle la felicidad así que lo ayudaría sin importar que, peroa decir verdad todo eso le resultaba divertido y gracioso.

Al día siguiente la familia Uzumaki festejo la navidad con una cena espectacular hecha por Hinata por supuesto, Naruto no paraba de comer o mas bien engullir los majares que su esposa había cocinado y cuando estaba por tomar el ultimo bollo caliente Bolt se apresuro a encajar su tenedor en el evitando que su padre lo tomase, lo que dio inicio a una feroz pelea de miradas, los dos sabían que el que apartara la mirada tan solo un segundo seria el perdedor, Himawarimiraba todo expectante, los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea visual que solo voltearon su caras al escuchar un pequeño ruido en la mesa que provenía de la charola que Hinatahabía puesto con mas bollos calientitos, terminando así con la riña.

"Mamá otra ves al rescate" pensó Himawari feliz, al final de la cena fue le momento de abrirobsequios, los pequeños no paraban de saltar de alegría.

Bolt recibió un Kit de ninja con sellos, pergaminos, Kunais y shurikens, y con la promesa de Naruto de que le enseñaría a utilizarlos, al escuchar eso sus ojitos se llenaron de una felicidad inmensa, mientras que la dulce Himawari la princesa de papá (el cual no creía todavía necesario que su niñita debería tener armas de regalo) le regalo un osito de peluche junto a un pequeño kit de jardinería que incluía por supuesto semillas de girasol, esto también alegro a la pequeña Himawari diciendo que una vez que florecieran las llevaría a la tumba del tío Neji, lo cual saco una sonrisa a los ahí presentes. Después de los regalos, los abrazos y los besos todos se fueron a dormir, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Bolt se paro de su cama unos minutos antes de la media noche, y llamo despacito a su hermanita, que al escuchar que le hablaba se levanto, ninguno de los dos se había dormido en realidad, así que solo estaban esperando para salir, Bolt se asomo por la puerta hacia el pasillo y al encontrarlo en penumbras y despejado se volteo para asentir con la cabeza indicándole con eso a su hermanita de que podían salir del cuarto, salieron pero antes tomaron una sabana para capturar a Santa y decidieron que el mejor lugar para esperar y poder observar bien la llegada del "sospechoso" era desde arriba de las escaleras donde eran ocultados por la oscuridad y por un pilar del barandal de las mismas, avanzaron hacia el lugar con sigilo, y en cuanto llegaron al punto establecido escucharon una especie de gritillo que hizo que dirigieran su mirada hacia abajo, cerca del arbolito de navidad la escasa luz de las foquitos navideños les permitía ver dos siluetas de pie, algo ocultas por el pino, al escuchar otro vez una especie de gemido y unos susurros Bolt trato de aguzar la vista para identificar aquellas siluetas.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Quiénes están ahí?-Pregunto con preocupación su pequeña hermana

-Shhh! tranquila, no hables o podrían escucharte y escapar-le dijo quedito tratando de calmarla y darle confianza, a lo que la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una de las siluetas se movió un poco dejando ver mejor su cara, Bolt de nuevo aguzo la vista y esta ves pudo descubrir que una de las personas era su mamá y volvía a soltar un alarido con los ojos cerrados y una cara de ¿dolor?, bajando cuidadosamente un par de escalones tuvo una mejor visión y comprobó que detrás de su madre había una persona más alta que se abrazaba a ella y presionaba sus manos por delante apretándola y haciéndola soltar otro gritito, ¿Quien era ese sujeto? y ¿Por que le hacia eso a su mamá?.

Entonces esa persona encajo el rostro en el hombro de su madre mientras le susurraba algo, y ahí fue donde pudo ver que ese tipo tenia una barba muy peculiar, larga y blanca, ese detalle hizo que se fijara en algo en lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora, la vestimenta del sujeto, portaba un gorro con pompom, un traje con las puntas de las mangas afelpadas, al igual que las delos pantalones, junto con unas botas, y aunque la luz era carente el podía distinguir que el traje era rojo. ¿Era el? ¿Santa Claus? , si era el ¿No se suponía que era alguien bueno, como todo mundo decía?, ¿Por que le hacia eso a su mami?, ¿Y por que ella no se defendía?. El hombre había movido su rostro y ahora lamia el cuello de su victima al mismo tiempo que la sostenía por las caderas y la empujaba de una forma extraña por detrás. En ese momento el sujeto mordió el cuello de la mujer haciendo que esta soltara un gemido mas fuerte, lo que puso en alerta a Bolt.

-Por favor…mmm para na…- escucho decir a su madre con voz ahogada, y ahí fue cuando reacciono, tenia que detener a ese maldito que le hacia daño a su mami.

Subió y tomo la sabana lo mas rápido que pudo, y como todo buen Uzumaki listo para el ataque grito ¡SUELTA A MI MAMI!, se aventó desde el segundo piso para caer justo encima del perpetrador a la ves que lo cubría con la sabana, y tiraba al piso, mientras el tipo desconcertado intentaba luchar para quitarse el manto y a su atacante, Bolt lo golpeaba y pateaba a la ves que gritaba cosas como malo, golpeador, maldito.

Himawari bajo corriendo las escaleras para tratar de ayudar a su hermanito puesto que el sujeto se estaba logrando incorporar, y era muy alto como su papi, entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que se terminara de parar.

Entonces se hizo la luz y se escucho un fuerte –¡YA BASTA!, Bolt, Himawari dejen a su padre en paz-eso causo que todo el estruendo se parara en seco.

Naruto pudo al fin quitarse la sabana que le cubría la cara y vio la sorpresa en la cara de sus hijos, por todo el forcejeo anterior se le había caído el gorrito y la barba estaba centímetros abajo dejando ver bien su rostro, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ante la mirada perpleja de sus niños. Volteo a ver a Hinata que lucia algo molesta y lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

-¿Papi tu eres Santa Claus?-dijo su pequeña Himawari con los ojitos llenos de sorpresa

Naruto sin saber que decir miro a Hinata con cara de suplica, esta al ver su semblante sonrió con ternura.

Se dirigió a su pequeña, se hincó frente a ella y le dijo-No mi cielo, papi solo esta disfrazado de Santa, pensaba darles una sorpresa vestido así, el verdadero Santa Claus aun no llega-Naruto asintió para confirmar lo que su esposa decía.

-Pero ¿Por qué estaban detrás del pino a oscuras? Pensé que ese tal Santa Claus te estaba haciendo daño mamá-repuso Bolt con el seño fruncido

Hinata al escucharlo se ruborizo-Bueno…este…-no sabia que decirle a su pequeño estaba tan avergonzada que bajo la cabeza para que sus hijos no vieran su rostro escarlata, la carcajada de Naruto llamo la atención de todos, y Hinata lo miro haciendo un mohín.

Naruto se incorporo y ayudo a su esposa a pararse a su lado, Bolt aun los miraba con curiosidad por saber que hacían, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-Solo le estaba dando un masaje a tu mamá- dijo rascándose la nuca- ya sabes el estrés de las misiones y esas cosas, necesita "relajarse"- sonrió zorrunamente.

Pero en un impulso sabiendo que los niños no veían le apretó el trasero a su esposa para luego pasarle el brazo por la cintura, Hinata ante esto respingo y lo volteo a ver con cara de estate quieto.

Bolt en realidad no entendía a los adultos, ¿masajes a oscuras? Pero tampoco quería entenderlos, volteo a ver a su hermanita que desde hace un buen rato no parecía hacer ningún ruido y la descubrió bostezando y tratando de luchar contra el sueño, no la culpaba ya era muy noche y su hora de dormir ya había pasado, de pronto el también bostezo, bien, reconoció que el también necesitaba dormir después de tanto ajetreo.

-Bueno niños será mejor que vallan a dormir, si no lo hacen Santa no vendrá y les dejara sus obsequios-dijo Naruto sonriendo con ternura por la carita de cansancio de sus pequeños.

Al oír eso Bolt pensó que Santa Claus era mas astuto de lo que pensaba, no seria tan fácil de atrapar como lo imagino, pero bueno se sentía muy exhausto como para seguir esperándolo, ya seria para la otra navidad, así que subió tomando la mano de su hermanita para dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir.

Cuando sus hijos cruzaron la puerta de su habitación, Naruto recogió el gorrito del traje se lo puso y se acomodo bien la barba, se volvió hacia Hinata y la miro de una manera muy sugerente, ella sintió escalofríos, su esposo si que estaba muy entusiasmado con este juego de la niña buena y el Santa Claus que viene a darle obsequios, pero quien era ella para echarle a perder los ánimos, así que ante su mirada solo pudo sonrojarse y decir-En la habitación-.

Y así fue una Feliz Navidad para la Familia Uzumaki.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
